Her Vision, Her Dream
by Unconquerable
Summary: What if Alice had a vision of Bella before she came to town? What if Bella had a dream about Edward? A two-shot in one chapter. BellaxEdward all the way baby!


**AN: This is just a little story. What would happen if Alice had a vision about Bella before she moved to Forks? What if Bella had a dream? Well here is my take on things.**

**x.x**

**HER VISION**

**Alice POV**

I was sittings is Jasper's lap, while the rest of the family had gone hunting. I felt so content in Jasper's arms, staring into his eyes.

We were all starting to believe Edward's words: that he would never find a mate, and that he was perfectly content with himself, and himself only.

But it wasn't really reassuring that he spent all his free time cooped up in his room listening to music. Sure he came to down to hunt. He came down to play the piano occasionaly. And if Emmett or Jasper would bring it up (or get into a fight of course) they would wrestle. He also let me pick out his clothes.

Yes, he smiled. But we never saw him smile what looked like a real smile. Or that dazzling crooked smile when Esme applauded him for doing something wonderous. Then there was an occasional chuckle, but not a full on laughter session.

I was about to ask Jasper about how Edward felt about all this, when I fell into a vision.

_-Begin Vision-_

_Edward and a pretty brunette were laying, propped on thier elbows, in a beautiful little meadow._

_"So the lion fell in love with the lamb," he said._

_The girl tried to hide her face, but she thrilled at the word 'love'. Her cheeks were tinted a faint pink._

_"What a stupid lamb," she replied._

_"What a sick, masochistic lion," Edward said, even though he was smiling._

_-End Vision-_

He was lying in the sun, sparkling, so I assumed that she knew our secret. But that was only half.

Edward was going to find love!

"Alice, what did you see? And why are you raidiating pure and complete hapiness?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"Jasper, you can't tell anybody this. Don't even dare think about it when Edward is around either," I said.

He nodded, still suspicious.

"JasperIhadavisionofEdwardandagirlinameadowandhesaidsomethingabouthowtheywereinlove!SoEdwardisgoingtofindlove!" I exclaimed super fast.

He was in shock. "Was she a vampire?" he asked.

I frowned. In my vision, the girl had a faint blush.

"No, she was human," I said.

"How is going to handle himself if its a human? Alice, it can't be true," Jasper replied.

I felt hurt.

"Are you doubting me?" I asked. I was sure that almost all my visions were reliable, but it hurt that my own _husband_ was doubting me.

"I'm sorry Alice! It just seems so illogical! We try to stay_ away_ from humans. What would draw Edward to this human girl?" He asked.

"Lets just hope for the best. I hear them coming. Remember, don't think about it!" I exclaimed.

We assumed to positions of what we considered "normal."

Just then the others came in and headed to thier rooms after saying the usuals hellos. Edward paused and I wondered if Jasper was thinking about it.

"No, he's not thinking about whatever you're hiding from me. You two are even singing the same song in your heads, Its even worse because they're not in time with each other!" he said exasperatedly.

He retreated toward his room.

"What song did you pick, Jasper?" I asked him thought I already knew the answer. He grinned.

"Bring Me To Life by Evanscence."

**x.x**

**AN: Okay this is before Bella comes to Forks, therefore, she is still in Pheonix. Just a quick note: Bella's dream is differnt from Alice's vision.**

**Bella POV**

I said goodnight to my mom, and headed toward my room. I grabbed my pajamas and took a shower. I go dressed than tucked myself into the covers. Same old routine, I thought to myself.

I thought hard about my decision to move to Forks. Of course I loved my mother, she was slightly eccentric, but I loved her anyways. Some part of me, though, wished for a mother that could actually _be_ a mother toward me, instead of the other way around.

Little did I know, my wish would be granted.

I pushed my thoughts aside, and I felt myself drifting into unconciousness.

--

I was sure it was a dream. But the focus, the sharp clarity, made my mind think it was real.

I recognized the green and shrubby, _alien_, forest as Forks, Washington.

It was a blur, thought, as if I were in a car. Then I was at a building, it looked like a school. I was with someone- a boy. We were dressed formally. We went to the building labeled 'Gym'.

Then I was twirling, my feet on someone taller than me. My arms around his neck. So this was a dance, prom. But, I had a cast?

"I feel like I'm five years old," I heard myself say. I looked up into the face of an angel. The most gorgeous boy I had ever seen- _dreamt_, I mentally corrected myself. But I wondered where my imagination had been. Now it had come to summon up a boy that was obviously out of _my_ league.

Next I saw myself in my room in Forks. I was on the bed someone's arms intangled around my waist.

"I love you, Bella," I heard the same angel at the last scene of my dream say.

"I love you, Edward," I said. Then we kissed, the me in my dream had been waiting for.

--

I woke up feeling ecstatic. Probably from my dream. I knew such a boy could not exist, especially me, with all my ordinariness.** (Is that a word? It is now!)**

I clambered down the stairs to tell my mother my decision. Dream, or not, this wouldn't change my mind.

_Here I come Forks. . ._

**x.x**

**AN: Please review! Let me know what you think of it!**


End file.
